Frustrated (Traducción)
by Jessica Adams W
Summary: En donde un Dean demonio no deja de coquetear con Castiel, hasta que comienzan los toques demasiado amistosos. "E-Eso no es apropiado, Dean." "Ooops, lo siento." "¡Lo hiciste de nuevo!" "¿Lo hice? Oops." "DEAN."


**Notas de la traductora: **¡Hola de nuevo! He vuelto a esto de las traducciones. Como se imaginan, esta historia no me pertenece, es de la maravillosa autora **TheLasofUs** quien me dio su autorización para traducirla. Además agregar que ésta es originalmente una historia de dos capítulos, pero ya que están tan íntimamente relacionados los junté en uno solo. Espero que lo disfruten.

**Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

**Raiting:** NC-17

**Advertencias:** Bastante explícito, me atrevería decir que es casi un PWP (Point. What point?) ya que todo en esta historia nos lleva a, bueno, ya saben. Además hay unas partes por ahí con un poco de lenguaje vulgar.

* * *

**Frustrated  
**(Frustrado)

* * *

_Frustrante_. Dean era frustrante. Le tomó varios pensamientos, mucha contemplación y un montón de auto debate llegar a esta conclusión. Castiel pronto se dio cuenta que lo molesto no le quedaba, y tampoco el estar furioso (aunque probablemente llegara a ese punto bastante pronto), y no era que Castiel estuviera decepcionado de él (no había sido su culpa después de todo), era solo _frustrante_. Le tomó unas pocas semanas superar el hecho obvio de que Dean era ahora un demonio, y después de mucha convicción de parte de Dean acerca de que ser un demonio de ninguna manera afectaba su comportamiento habitual – excepto por aquella pequeña locura asesina. ("De ninguna manera afectaba," Sam se burló de él cuando Dean le había dicho esto.) Los tres se hundieron de vuelta a su comportamiento habitual, y en ocasiones Castiel casi olvidaba que Dean se había convertido en un demonio.

Pero eso era antes de que fuera frustrante.

"Demonios, en el Cielo no saben lo que se están perdiendo," dijo arrastrando las palabras un día, inclinándose un poco más cerca de lo que era habitual.

"¿Disculpa?" se obligó a decir Castiel. Su mente tambaleándose por la confusión mientras daba un paso más lejos de Dean, mirándole con suspicacia como si Dean le acabara de decir sus planes para comenzar nuevamente el apocalipsis.

Dean se acercó un paso, pero era un paso más largo del que Castiel había tomado para alejarse. Un brazo estaba descansando en la mesa a unos centímetros de la espalda de Castiel y Dean se inclinó más, y más, y más cerca. Los ojos de Castiel viajaron desde el brazo hasta la mano y al rostro de Dean, a la mano, al hombro de Dean, a su brazo nuevamente y a sus dedos y a–

"Dejando algo tan hermoso fuera de sus puertas," los labios de Dean se estiraron en una sonrisa socarrona.

_-sus manos, a los ojos, a los hombros, a su pecho, al brazo, a la mano, a su rostro, a los ojos–_

"Si yo tuviera algo como esto en mi gloria–"

"Dean," lo cortó Castiel, dándose cuenta tardíamente de que no tenía nada que decir, solo quería que Dean dejara de decir cosas como esa.

La mano en la mesa hizo su camino hasta la espalda de Castiel y Castiel se separó del toque como si le quemara, retrocediendo un par de pasos.

"¿Sonrojado, Ángel?" Castiel odió la burla en el tono que Dean había utilizado.

Castiel sabía que la acusación de Dean era cierta, sintiendo el calor subiendo hasta su rostro porque _¿por qué Dean se estaba comportando de esta manera?_ Se volteó rápidamente y se apresuró de vuelta al cuarto en el que Sam se encontraba, ofreciéndole su ayuda en lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. ("Realmente no necesito ninguna–" "_Lo que sea_".) Escuchó a Dean reírse de él desde la otra habitación.

Y en ese momento, Castiel se dio cuenta de que este era solo un juego para él. El objetivo era poner a Castiel tan incómodo como pudiera, o algo de ese estilo, y Castiel estaba determinado a no dejar que Dean hiciera ningún avance con él. Esa fue solo la primera vez que esto había ocurrido. Ahora, era dos semanas más tarde, y las bromas de Dean y los coqueteos habían aumentado a lo que podría ser clasificado como acoso sexual, no que Castiel conociera demasiado el término como para usarlo.

Aún así, Castiel se aseguraba de mantenerse cerca de Sam desde que Dean parecía no intentar demasiado cuando su hermano estaba en la habitación. Al principio Sam se mostraba escéptico, aunque ahora parecía solo haberse dado por vencido. En ese momento, Castiel estaba leyendo un libro para la búsqueda que Sam le había encargado. Tenía la impresión de ser un trabajo arduo, pero Castiel no podía hacer que le importara. Dean estaba de pie contra el muro _mirándolo_ fijamente. Como si tuviera alguna especie de _plan_.

Castiel forzó su mirada y su mente de vuelta al libro, no leyendo mucho realmente sin importar cuánto se forzara a sí mismo a hacerlo. Dejó salir el aire con algo parecido a un suspiro y volteó la página. Castiel casi dejó caer el libro y lo cerró de golpe nuevamente, sus mejillas quemándole mientras intentaba darle una mirada a Dean porque él sabía– _solo sabía_–

Dean se dobló por la mitad producto de la risa y Sam paseó su mirada alrededor de ambos. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

Dean apuntó con un dedo a Castiel, riendo y sus ojos volviéndose negros por un momento. Castiel le arrojó el libro a Dean y salió como una exhalación del cuarto.

"¿Qué hay dentro del–?"

Dean no oyó terminar a Sam porque corrió tras Castiel, la risa burbujeando dentro de él. "Vamos, tienes que admitir que fue divertido. _Tu cara_–"

"¡No tenía ninguna necesidad de ver eso! ¿Por qué pondrías una foto de tu– tu–" parecía tropezar con las palabras. " –pene en un libro?"

La risa de Dean se intensificó, "¿_Sabías_ que era mío? Tú también tienes uno, no entiendo cuál es el problema. Pero, ¡oh, tu cara!"

"¿¡Qué hubiera pasado si Sam hubiera mirado en ese libro!?" gritó Castiel.

Se tomaron un respiro , Castiel rabiando y fallando ridículamente en mirar con furia a su amigo-convertido-en-demonio, y Dean con una mano puesta sobre su boca para mantenerla cerrada. Castiel no podía ver qué era tan gracioso en todo el evento, o cómo _"¡su cara!" _lucía. Parte de él quería un espejo y la otra parte quería nunca ver un espejo nuevamente.

"Sabes, fulminar con la mirada no funciona realmente cuando estás así de nervioso."

Castiel lanzó sus manos al aire con frustración y se apresuró hacia su cuarto. Justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara pudo escuchar a Dean explotar en una risa nuevamente.

"¡No fue divertido!" intentó gritar Castiel a través de la puerta, aunque no tuvo ningún efecto para disminuir la risa de Dean.

Castiel se recostó sobre su cama, definitivamente _no_ haciendo pucheros, con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. No sabía qué había impulsado a Dean a comenzar a jugar con él de esa manera. No lo veía jugando con Sam en absoluto. ¿Era porque él era su hermano o era solo porque era divertido mofarse de Castiel de esa manera? Se obligó a bajar su frustración y calmarse. Dean solamente estaba jugando. Eso era todo. No necesitaba que las cosas le llegaran de esa manera.

Castiel se peinó el cabello con las manos y se quitó la sudadera, reemplazándola por algo más cómodo. Volvió a meterse a la cama, decidiendo solo quedarse encerrado por el resto del día. Al menos Dean no lo molestaría de esa manera. No era enojo lo que sentía, y no era odio, solo era _frustración_ que continuaba quemándole como una llama creciente.

Como un ángel, coas como esa no le hubieran molestado para nada; él simplemente hubiera mirado la imagen, se hubiera sentido confundido con respecto a _por qué_ estaba ahí, encogido de hombros y hubiera seguido. Pero como un humano, su cuerpo reaccionaba en formas que odiaba, su mente se aturdía, y su sangre se aceleraba, y eso le frustraba.

Se volteó y le dio la bienvenida al sueño que lo inundaba desde que se había vuelto humano. Él nunca había sucumbido ante algo tan pequeño, algo que nunca había necesitado antes. Se sentía extraño, y encontraba desagradable la acción, y ahora por primera vez no había luchado contra ella, permitiendo que su mano le arrastrara hasta las profundidades del sueño.

El siguiente intento no-verbal que causó la incomodidad de Castiel, o como Castiel lo llamaba, el siguiente movimiento, ocurrió durante un caso. Castiel pensó que él sería serio cuando estuvieran lidiando realmente con algo de vida o muerte, pero aparentemente Dean no tenía límites. O quizás era el hecho de que sabía que Castiel no lo esperaría.

Era un caso simple, solo cazar a un vampiro en el área. Estaba cerca, y no habían tenido nada de acción en un tiempo, así que ¿por qué no? El monstruo había corrido dentro de un almacén con su siguiente víctima, y como ella aún no estaba muerta, Dean, Sam y Castiel habían llegado a la conclusión de que estaba planeando convertirla. El plan era que Sam entrara y pusiera a la rehén bajo resguardo, arrastrando al vampiro hacia donde estaban escondidos Dean y Castiel preparados para atacar. Era sencillo, y rápido, y fácil, excepto que no lo era.

Sam había ido dentro del almacén, dejando a Dean y Castiel aguardando detrás de la esquina. Era bastante espacioso, así que Castiel no sabía por qué Dean estaba parado tan cerca. Esa debió haber sido la alarma, pero Castiel alejó el pensamiento, y de repente Dean lo tenía presionado contra el muro.

"Dean–"

"Shh," dijo en una voz tan seria que había echo tonto a Castiel lo suficiente como para creerle. "Escuché a alguien. Quizás hay dos vampiros."

Castiel se mantuvo quieto y vio la cabeza de Dean mirando alrededor de la esquina y detrás de ella. Él estaba rígido y con la espalda presionada contra las frías paredes que estaban muy probablemente también sucias, y el contraste entre la fría piedra y el cuerpo tibio de Dean era electrizante – _no, no lo era_. Dean se inclinó hacia delante y Castiel pudo sentir su aliento haciéndole cosquillas en la parte trasera de su cuello. ¿Qué tenía eso que ver con un posible segundo monstruo? Dean realmente estaba demasiado cerca para su comodidad y Castiel se revolvió intentando agrandar la distancia entre ambos.

Dean se movió a un lado pretendiendo examinar detrás de la esquina y su rodilla se empujó entre las piernas de Castiel, rozando su entrepierna. Eso podría haberse visto como un accidente. Probablemente lo era. Castiel sintió que se sonrojaba nuevamente y se odió a sí mismo por eso. Incluso si había un segundo vampiro, ¿por qué Dean tenía que estar tan cerca? Estaba demasiado oscuro para estar seguro, pero Castiel _estaba seguro_ de que había visto los ojos de Dean centellar en negro por un segundo.

Dean retrocedió, y su rodilla volvió a rozar a Castiel. Definitivamente no era un accidente.

"E-eso no es apropiado, Dean," susurró Castiel.

"Oooops, lo siento," murmuró Dean, sin sentirlo en absoluto, y Castiel pudo haber jurado que había diversión brillando en sus ojos. No había ninguna disculpa en sus palabras. Eso enfureció a Castiel.

Dean lo rozó más fuerte, obviamente ya no tratando de hacer que pareciera un accidente. Castiel se sobresaltó y sonrojó aún más, tratando de empujar a Dean. Esto era parte de _El Juego_. ¿Por qué había un juego en primer lugar? Pero Castiel era humano ahora y Dean era más fuerte que él.

"¡Lo hiciste de nuevo!" siseó Castiel, tratando de dar señales que hicieran que se detuviera.

"¿Lo hice? Oops."

_"DEAN–"_

Dean estiró una mano hacia abajo y lo agarró a través de sus pantalones y Castiel _juro-por-Dios_ chilló. Sus hombros saltaron y sus ojos se abrieron y un chillido agudo escapó de sus labios. Dean no pudo ocultar más su risa y Castiel lo odió con toda su alma en ese momento. Solo jugando con él para observar sus reacciones. Se estaba enfureciendo, y si, llegamos a ese punto.

Dean, gracias a Dios, se apartó después de eso y tomó el machete del suelo, y balanceó alrededor para decapitar al vampiro que justo los pasó. Castiel ni siquiera lo había notado. Su rostro estaba ardiendo y las llamas habían incendiado su cuerpo, y estaba enojado, Castiel no se enojaba usualmente. Avanzó fuertemente y empujó a Dean, causando que trastrabillara un paso.

"Jódete," escupió y continuó caminando hacia el auto.

"Quizás más tarde," respondió, y Castiel quiso matarlo.

Sam apareció unos pocos segundos después de eso, viendo la mirada de te-mataré en los ojos de Castiel y a Dean ocultando a penas su risa.

"¿Qué sucedió?" echó un vistazo a ambos.

Dean movió su mano en una manera que pudo haber sido interpretada como un encogimiento de hombros o un saludo, y comenzó a caminar de vuelta al auto. Sam suspiró y los siguió, decidiendo que lo que fuera que sucediera iba a estar solucionado para el final de la semana.

No estuvo, de hecho, solucionado para el final de la semana. Sam había intentado hacer conversación con Castiel y Dean al mismo tiempo, y Castiel respondía con una palabra o hacía referencias acerca de cosas que no entendía y que hacían que Dean comenzara a reír o a sonreír satisfecho. Castiel entonces haría una rabieta y apartaría la mirada o se iría a su cuarto.

"No sé que demonios le hiciste, pero discúlpate," dijo Sam a Dean después de la cena un día.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que fui yo el que le hice algo a él?"

Sam le miró con desconfianza.

"¡Bien! Lo que sea, princesa, _uff_…"

Dean lanzó una mirada sobre su hombro y caminó con dificultad hasta el cuarto de Castiel, golpeando la puerta como un buen chico. Pasó un rato hasta que la puerta se abrió y el rostro de Castiel se contorsionó notoriamente ante la vista del demonio. Dean no tenía intención de que Castiel le odiara, era solo demasiado divertido ver todas sus reacciones. Además, había querido meterse en sus pantalones desde un poco después del Purgatorio, y alguna parte de él siendo un demonio lo había impulsado a hacer algo al respecto ahora.

El cabello de Castiel lucía más desordenado que de costumbre en una manera que hacía que Dean quisiera quemar todos los cepillos en el búnker si eso hacía que el cabello de Cas se viera así todo el tiempo. Lucía cansado, algo a lo que Dean no estaba acostumbrado a ver en Cas desde que él usualmente no necesitaba dormir.

"¿Qué?" demandó Castiel y Dean se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando fijamente.

"Lo siento," dijo a medias. "No quise hacerte sentir incómodo."

Los ojos de Castiel se estrecharon y ambos se quedaron de pie ahí solo durante medio minuto antes de que la puerta comenzara a cerrarse.

"¡Oye!" Dean agarró la puerta antes de que terminara de cerrarse.

"Sam hizo que te disculparas."

Los ojos de Dean cayeron en confirmación a la acusación de Castiel y él empujó más fuerte la puerta. Hubiera maldecido a Dean por ser más fuerte que él si es que no estuviera ya maldito.

"Bien, si, lo hizo, pero lo siento."

El rostro de Castiel se contrajo en una expresión irritada, _"¡No, no lo sientes!"_

Lo había pillado ahí.

La falta de negación hizo que Castiel se enfadara más.

"¡Te gustan las mujeres! ¡Has dormido con tantas que ningún hombre podría contarlas! ¿Por qué tienes la intención de continuar burlándote e insultándome y _frustrándome_ de esta manera?"

Dean ni siquiera se había parado a pensar que él estaba _insultándolo_. Él solo estaba jugando. A lo más había asumido que Castiel solo estaba incómodo.

"Entonces si hubiera ido en serio con esto, ¿no te habría importado?" interpretó Dean, una sonrisa torcida apareciendo en su rostro. Sus ojos centellaron negro y eso realmente _no debería_ haberlo calentado.

"¡No!" farfulló Castiel, queriendo negar las pullas antes de recordar la pregunta. "No, quiero decir, ¡si! ¡me importaría!"

Castiel odió el calor subiendo a su rostro y Dean empujó la puerta hasta abrirla completamente antes de cerrarla de un portazo nuevamente, presionando a Castiel contra ella, jodidamente _devorando _sus labios como si fueran algo que se suponía debía comer. Castiel jadeó y sintió algo caliente deslizándose dentro de su boca. _¿Qué estaba haciendo?_ Él negaría una y otra y otra vez si alguien le preguntaba si amaba esto.

Castiel sintió a Dean tirando de su cintura y llevándolo hacia la cama, atravesando la mitad del cuarto. Sus ojos seguían negros y Castiel intentó parar el desbocado latido de su corazón. Se arrastró hacia atrás sobre la cama mientras observaba a Dean acercarse depredadoramente a él y subirse a horcajadas sobre su cadera.

"Te odio," mintió Castiel y sintió a Dean recostándolo y besándolo nuevamente.

El cuerpo de Castiel se sacudió mientras una risa retumbaba desde la garganta de Dean.

"No, no lo haces."

Y que se jodiera, estaba en lo cierto.

El pecho de Castiel se sentía pesado con cada respiración, la desconfianza nublando sus pensamientos. Se quedó quieto la mayoría del tiempo, incapaz de reaccionar mientras los labios de Dean actuaban por sí mismos. La sangre en su cuerpo subiendo hasta sus mejillas, y algo de ella tomando un camino diferente hacia el sur. Dean apartó su cabeza unos pocos centímetros y la barbilla de Castiel se levantó para atrapar sus labios una vez más. Sentía el aliento de Dean haciéndole cosquillas en la piel mientras sonreía y besaba la línea de su mandíbula.

_Esto estaba realmente pasando_, los pensamientos corrían a través de la mente de Castiel, una vez y otra, y nuevamente. Dean estaba besando su cuello, succionando y mordiendo, y Castiel sintió su miembro creciendo con anticipación. Tomó un hondo suspiro, estremeciéndose mientras era liberado.

"Pensé que ibas a follarme, no a besarme," murmuró Castiel, sintiendo una ola de alivio al notar que su voz no temblaba como él pensaba que lo haría.

Una risa retumbó en la garganta de Dean. "Que agresivo," acusó y mordió su cuello una última vez.

Castiel estuvo a punto de decir que estaba demasiado duro, si no fuera porque las manos de Dean no lo silenciaron. Su respiración se dificultó cuando Dean rozó el bulto en sus pantalones. _Esto está realmente pasando_, apareció fugazmente en su mente de nuevo.

"Si no son besos, ¿qué quieres que haga?" el tono de Dean era burlesco. "¿O quizás es solo que quieres besos en algún _otro lugar?"_

Castiel no podía entender como Dean podía estar tan calmado mientras que él se sentía como si estuviera a punto de hacer combustión. No pudo encontrar su voz para responder, solo estaba deseando que Dean hiciera lo que fuera que sintiera que debía hacer; Dean era definitivamente el que tenía más experiencia, ¿por qué le preguntaría a Castiel?

"Debes decirme lo que quieres, Cas," dijo Dean, sonriendo satisfecho. Castiel quería borrar esa sonrisa socarrona de su rostro.

Un millón de peticiones parpadearon en la cabeza de Castiel y se quedó con la menos difícil.

"Me-Menos ropa," dijo, y su voz si tembló esta vez.

Dean sonrió y sacó su propia camisa, sus pantalones siguiéndole mientras ambos eran lanzados al piso. Castiel se quitó tímidamente su camisa y jugueteó con el cierre de sus pantalones antes de bajarlos. Su pulso acelerándose y su mente volviéndose loca, sus ojos bailaron sobre la figura de Dean.

"Tú quita el resto," sonrió Dean con satisfacción, dándole a sus caderas una pequeña sacudida y Castiel deseó que dejara de ser tan confiado solo para darse cuenta de que otra parte de él amaba eso.

Asintió y sus pulgares se sumergieron bajo el elástico de sus bóxer, tirando de ellos rápidamente hacia abajo para que no pareciera como si estuviera nervioso o menos preparado de lo que Dean obviamente estaba. Aún así, sus ojos se mantuvieron sobre su diafragma. Una cosa más sobre la humanidad que le estaba hartando era el instinto de no mirar hacia cosas como esa, pero también la tentación. Se sentía _pecaminoso._

"Puedes mirarme," dijo Dean en su oído, la diversión dejándose entrever en sus palabras.

"Lo sé," respondió Castiel, disgustándole como Dean constantemente se reía de él mientras hacía esto. No era como si hiciera esto a menudo. Dean se rió de él nuevamente.

Como en un intento de probarse a sí mismo, Castiel se forzó a bajar la mirada, su pulso acelerándose. Tragó y sus ojos trazaron todo el contorno de su longitud, rojiza y erguida contra su estómago. Tuvo el impulso repentino de tocarlo, lamerlo, chuparlo y _montarlo_ y – las mejillas de Castiel se sonrojaron y se obligó a apartar las imágenes y deseos, pero Dean captó la mirada en sus ojos.

"¿Qué estabas pensando?" preguntó con la voz oscurecida.

"N-Nada."

Dean lo recostó sobre la cama, cerniéndose sobre él.

"Puedo ver tus pensamientos ahora, sabes," dijo en su oído. "Los _pecaminosos_."

Castiel se estremeció, de alguna manera las palabras calentándolo más aún.

"Quiero que lo hagas," dijo casi susurrando. "Todas esas cosas que acabas de pensar. Apuesto a que eres un puto. Apuesto que lo amas. Apuesto que estás _hambriento_ de él."

La respiración de Castiel se agitó, encontrándose a sí mismo asintiendo. ¿Por qué asentía? Pero no tuvo mucho más tiempo para reflexionarlo antes de que Dean riera y fuera devuelto a la realidad. Castiel estaba dirigido por instinto ahora, las manos moviéndose hacia arriba por los muslos de Dean, suave y tentativamente. No estaba seguro de cómo hacer lo que había pensado antes. Podía sentir los ojos de Dean arrastrándose sobre él, sentirlo sonreír con suficiencia. Decidió que este era el momento indicado para borrarla. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la base del miembro de Dean lentamente, echando un vistazo hacia él por alguna señal de aprobación de que estaba haciéndolo bien.

Vio la sonrisa de suficiencia caer, lo cual era suficiente para él. Castiel volvió la mirada a su miembro y bombeo un par de veces con su mano. Finalmente Dean no sonaba tan tranquilo. Eso le dio el coraje de hacer más, acariciándolo con más fuerza. Tragó de nuevo, viendo el pre seminal goteando en la punta. Fue curiosidad lo que lo impulsó a inclinarse hacia abajo y lamerlo. No sabía tan bien, pero el rostro de Dean lo valía.

"Mierda," le escuchó maldecir entre suspiros.

Castiel tomó eso como un permiso para continuar y puso sus labios alrededor de la cabeza del miembro de Dean. Saboreó más pre seminal, escuchando la respiración de Dean volverse áspera. Succionó alrededor de la punta, inclinándose hacia abajo, tomando un poco más dentro de su boca. Un par más de maldiciones salieron de los labios del demonio y Castiel tomó un poco más en su boca. Estaba a penas en la mitad, aunque no pensaba que pudiera tomar más. Hizo un pequeño sonido satisfecho y Dean se apartó a sí mismo de la boca de Castiel, empujándolo sobre la cama con su estómago presionado contra el colchón.

"Que puta," susurró Dean en su oído, todo rastro de arrogancia ido, reemplazado con oscura, pesada lujuria. "Te gusta mi polla, ¿huh? ¿Te gusta saborearla? ¿Chuparla?"

Castiel gimió, su cabeza asintiendo por sí misma. Escuchó a Dean sonreír junto a su oído.

"¿Te gusta que te hablen de esta manera?" dijo. "Nunca supe cuán sucio eras, Cas. Apuesto a que eres un pervertido también. ¿Lo eres, _Ángel?_"

Castiel estaba consumido por el deseo y la necesidad. "Dean," suspiró. "Te necesito."

Podía oír a Dean respirando agitadamente tras él, sus manos agarrando sus muslos y su trasero. Castiel estaba ardiendo de lujuria, nublado e incapaz de pensar en algo más que Dean. Meneó sus caderas.

"Mierda," escuchó maldecir a Dean, sus ojos paseándose alrededor de la habitación. "Uh, necesito lubricante."

"No importa," Castiel estaba demasiado ido, no muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo. Se empujó más cerca. "Te quiero _ahora._"

La respiración de Dean se agitó, pero se apartó. "Uh," farfulló, "Solo espera aquí, Traeré–"

"No, te quiero ahora," el agarre de Castiel afirmándose en Dean. No sabía que lo había obligado a transformarse así, solo sabía que lo necesitaba.

"Cas, dolerá, solo–" Dean se sacudió del agarre de Castiel y corrió hasta el baño.

Castiel observó la puerta por la que Dean había entrado, envolviéndose a sí mismo en una manta para compensar el calor perdido. Parecía una eternidad, aunque fue solo medio minuto después cuando Dean emergió con una botella, capturado por la ardiente mirada de Castiel. Si las miradas mataran.

"Me dejaste aquí," acusó Castiel.

"Necesitábamos–"

"Te quiero ahora," Castiel tiró de la muñeca de Dean y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, mirándolo como si Dean no fuera a tomarlo. _"Te necesito."_

Castiel tomó el lubricante de la mano de Dean y lo abrió por sí mismo, vertiéndolo descuidadamente sobre el miembro de Dean.

"E-Espera, deberíamos prepa–"

Dean se cortó cuando Castiel se hundió sobre él rápidamente. Castiel siseó de dolor, cerrando los ojos. _Dolía_, ¿por qué los humanos hacían esto si dolía?

"¡Intenté decirte que debíamos prepararte primero! Mierda, ¿no te duele?"

Castiel asintió, tomando profundas bocanadas de aire. El dolor había comenzado a apagarse mientras más esperaba, pero no completamente. No era ni remotamente tan agradable como Dean había hecho que se viera. Dean lo recostó en la cama gentilmente y capturó sus labios en un beso. Castiel estaba agradecido por la distracción.

"Relájate," le dijo Dean. Sonrió suavemente. "Eres demasiado impaciente."

"Bueno, tu hiciste que sonara como si fuera bueno."

"Lo hubiera sido si me hubieras escucha–"

"Dean–"

Dean lo calló con otro beso. "Voy a moverme hora, ¿está bien?"

Cas asintió lentamente, sintiendo a Dean salir de él para luego volver a entrar lentamente. Una pequeña ola de placer inundó a Castiel, y sintió los labios de Dean sobre su clavícula. Establecieron un ritmo continuo y Castiel se sostuvo de la espalda de Dean, enterrando su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello mientras dejaba escapar suaves gemidos.

"Dean," dijo bajito, sin ninguna razón.

"¿Mejor?" Dean encontró en sí la fuerza para bromear. "Dios, Cas, te sientes–"

"_Asombroso_," finalizó Castiel y besó su cuello.

Dean asintió, adorando la sensación de las manos de Castiel mientras recorrían su espalda. Seguramente le dejaría rasguños, pero no le importaba realmente. Todo lo que le importaba en este momento era Cas, repitiendo como poseído, _Cas, Cas, Cas._

"Dean," recitó Castiel nuevamente. Sintió la presión en su interior y se sostuvo más fuerte de Dean.

"Joder, Cas," suspiró Dean, empujando más rápido, aumentando cada vez más la velocidad. "Estoy cerca."

Castiel asintió tembloroso y sintió la mano de Dean envolviéndose alrededor de su olvidada erección. Fue el último paso para él, diciendo el nombre de Dean una última vez mientras terminaba en la palma de Dean. Dean empujó otras tres veces antes de venirse, sosteniendo tímidamente a Castiel.

Castiel se recostó exhausto, la cabeza echada hacia un lado mientras el sueño lo atraía hasta su puerta. Dean estaba sobre él, respirando pesadamente. Se sentía como una manta sobre Castiel, y se sintió como si hubieran estado así siempre antes de salir de él y caer a su lado. Castiel pudo sentir el semen escurriéndose de él mientras rodaba, quejándose ante el dolor. _Realmente dolía_.

"Probablemente deberíamos limpiar," murmuró Dean suavemente.

Castiel lo fulminó con la mirada, "No te vayas."

"La última vez que dijiste eso–"

"Dean–"

"Todo lo que digo es que probablemente deberías escucharme en estos–"

"No quiero que te vayas."

"¿Quieres despertar todo pegajoso y sucio? Vamos, solo tomará un segundo."

La mirada furibunda de Castiel no amainó y siguió a Dean hasta la puerta del baño nuevamente. No le tomó mucho más tiempo a Dean volver con una toalla húmeda más de lo que le demoró volver con el lubricante, y Castiel se dio cuenta de que probablemente tenía razón, viendo que la corrida sobre su estómago ya estaba comenzando a secarse. Dean lo limpió, tomando lugar a su lado en la cama. Fue entonces cuando Cas cayó en la cuenta de que estaba recostado diagonalmente con su cabeza cerca de los pies de la cama. Se incorporó para posicionarse correctamente, haciendo una mueca con cada movimiento.

"Te dije que–" se cortó Dean ante la mirada furiosa de Castiel.

Dean jadeó cuando Castiel se dejó caer sobre una de las almohadas, poniendo una manta sobre ellos.

"No puedo creer que eso acaba de pasar," murmuró, más para sí mismo.

Los ojos de Dean se balancearon sobre él cautelosamente. "¿Te arrepientes?"

Castiel sacudió su cabeza, "No," dijo.

Dean sonrió. "Yo tampoco."

"Bueno, tu nunca te arrepientes de cosas como ésta."

"Cállate. Estoy tratando de tener una conversación."

"Pensé que las conversaciones de chicas no eran–"

"Esta _no es_ una conversación de chicas."

Castiel rodó los ojos porque definitivamente lo era. Se volteó dándole la espalda a Dean y se envolvió con la manta hasta la barbilla. El cuarto tenía un olor almizclado, pero también olía como Dean; Castiel no podía decidir si le gustaba o no. Tomó un hondo respiro y cerró los ojos. Un momento después escuchó las sábanas moviéndose y a Dean acercarse, su cabeza posicionándose junto a la de Castiel.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¿Qué? ¿Nunca hiciste cucharita después del sexo?"

"Bueno, no tengo sexo muy seguido precisa–"

Dean se inclinó sobre él y besó la comisura de sus labios. Silenciosamente, Castiel escuchó un _Por favor, cállate ahora_. Hablaron un poco después de eso. El sueño vino fácilmente, y ninguno de los dos pensó mucho sobre mañana, solo sobre hoy y sobre esta noche.


End file.
